powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The BullZord
For the Zord this episode is named after, see BullZord The BullZord is to be the sixth episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. It is the introduction of the BullZord, the Grand Shogun and the Shogun Mode for Red Ranger. Synopsis Serrator spots Cody, a young Guardian walking along the woods. He instructs his Nighlok lackey Crustor to shadow him. It turns out that the young boy was headed to the Shiba House to ask the Samurai Rangers for their help in freeing the BullZord. Jayden insists on bringing him home and there they meet Cody's father. Cody's father tells them of how 300 years ago the BullZord came to this dimension, but was so uncontrollable that the Grand Shogun demanded it be locked away for eternity. Mia then comes in saying that Cody is missing. Cody is running for the BullZord's location. Crustor then comes out of a gap and begins to stalk him. As he does, Cody runs into the place where BullZord is sealed and Crustor finds it. Cody uses his symbol power to release the BullZord, who goes on a rampage. Cody thinks that the disk he has, which is fake, places it to give it some extra power. Unfortunately it goes on a rampage and destroys everything. As the BullZord is released, it's power was released and everyone took notice of it. The Samurai Rangers then go into Megamode power and Crustor's Giant Moogers show up. The ClawZord and Samurai Megazord fight the Moogers and are trapped by them. The BullZord also gets trapped by several Giant Moogers, but it manages to break free. The BullZord also defeats the Samurai Megazord and escapes. The Rangers send their FoldingZords to track Cody and it is sucessful. Cody is in the BullZord's sealed location. On the way, they are stopped by Crustor and his Mooger minions. The Rangers hold them off and Mia tells Jayden to chase after Crustor, in which he does. Crustor then arrives in the location and attempts to threaten Cody, who Jayden says threating little kids is sad. Jayden gives Cody the real disk, and Cody uses his symbol power to tame the BullZord. As they are fighting, Cody warns them that the BullZord is about to fall off a cliff, and it threatens to destroy the city below. While Jayden and Crustor are fighting, Cody fails to tame the BullZord. Jayden tells Cody that he needs to concentrate, in which he does and manages to sucessfully tame the BullZord, who almost crashed into the city below. Jayden uses his symbol power to teleport Crustor into the BullZord, who sadly explodes as he rammed into it. The Grand Shogun then appears, and tells them that the Samurai Rangers now have the power of the shogun. Crustor then appears and gets angry and attempts to destroy the BullZord if no one can have it. Jayden then teleports Cody home and begins the fight with Crustor. Jayden gets the use of the BullZord and turns it into a fightable MegaZord. As they are fighting, Crustor overwhelms Jayden until he uses the BullZord's blaster and rocket pods. The constant barrage of the lasers and rockets take its toll, and Crustor finally explodes again. Cody and his father thank the Rangers, and the Rangers thank Cody for making the BullZord tameable. Cast *Rene Naufahu: Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman: Master Xandred (Voice) & Octoroo (Voice) *Derek Judge: Serrator (Voice) *Aaron Ward: Cody's Father *Brooks Alexander: Cody *Stephen Brunton: Crustor (Voice) Gallery File:SS_All_Shogun_Rangers.jpg|All Shogun Rangers File:SS_BullZord_Arise!.jpg|BullZord Arise! File:SS_BullZord_Disk.jpg|BullZord Disk File:SS_Shogun_Mode.jpg|"Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours!"-Shogun Mode Trivia * Paul Schrier (Bulk) and Felix Ryan (Spike) do not appear in this episode. * The opening credits have been modified to include the BullZord. * This marks the first time a Ranger goes Mega Mode, without the "超" symbol. * It has been speculated that the Samurai Rangers returning from something at the beginning was from the end of Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie, where they part ways with Scott Truman. However, this is proven false with the fact that they are all dressed differently and have different hairstyles, which renders the scene out of script continuity. * The Symbol Cody used to try and pacify the BullZord (王, Ō'') has significance in ''Super Sentai: ** In Ohranger, this was the motif of King Ranger. ** In Shinkenger, this was the Sealing Character that was binded to Dokoku Chimatsuri. Errors * During the part where Cody seals the BullZord in the Shogun Disc the third time Cody tries to use the sealing spell the BullZord disc can be seen in the mantle instead then on the fourth and final time you can see the Shogun reappear in the mantle. * Cody writes the "王" Symbol in the incorrect stroke order every time he used it. ** Cody wrote it in this fashion: top bar, straight line, middle bar, bottom bar. The correct order is: top bar, middle bar, straight line, bottom bar. It was stated early on that Symbol Power only works when written in the correct stroke order. See Also *''Act 32: The Ushi Origami'' and Act 33: The Great Bull King: the corresponding Samurai Sentai Shinkenger episodes. Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai